Eyes Wide Open
by Dessert is Imminent
Summary: Souji and yosuke go to the amusement park together but Adachi and Chie has a surprise for them there. BL
1. Ferris Wheel date

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I love Persona. And I worked really hard on this story. _SxY FOREVER!1!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>  
><em>

Souji was playing Final fantasy one day when Yosuke called him.

"pi pi pi," said his phone.

He answered smily and said, "hi, yosuke."

"Hi partner. What are you up to today?"

Sojilooked at the calendar on his wall. It said Sunday. "Nothing I think." He was going to hang out with chie but she was a Steak cunt and he did not want to see her today or any day forever. Why did he agree to hang out with her anyway? oh yeah becaus she was pestering the hell out of him.

"Oh cool." Yosuke sayd excitedly. "Let's do something , partner."

"What?" Soji was quite complexed. He was happy wit the idea of spending time with his best friend. He secretly kind of liked Yosuke more than he wanted to admit but don't tell any one that because Yosuke would hate him if he did.

"Well I think we should go to the amusement park because I got free tickets at work," Yosuke stated happily.

"Oh that sounds so much fun," Soji said back happily. He liked amusement parks very much, but he liked them even more with yosuke

"Only Chie wants to come too because I have three tickets," Yosuke added all of sudden.

Souji frowned. He was glad Yosuke could not see his face because he was obvious disappointed. "Okay," he said but he wasn't happy anymore. Well at leasthe could see yosuke and his sexy body, he thought positively.

**AFTERNOON …*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***

Souji was ready to go. He had on a white clean shirt that Nanako had just washed and dryed and black pants and shoes. His hair was the same as always because he liked it that way. And he wore his glasses today because he liked the way he looked in them, and he thought Yosuke died too. Souji put on lots of colone because he wanted to smell nice for Yosuke.

Knock knock knock. Yosuke was at the door. Soji wanted to answer it but nanako beat him to it.

"You shouldn't answer doors so fast or a stranger might get you," soji joked. Little did he know that could be bad for the future, but he was just kidding a round.

"Hi partner," yosuke said. Soji gasped. He was so _perfect_. His skin was smooth and his hair was sort of messy but it looked really good with him. He has his head phoes like always—he never went anywhere with out them. he was wearing a fedora and a shirt with Junes. And his tv three-d glasses! He looked soooo perfect and Soji couldn't take it. Yosukes toned body was hiding under the Junes label….soji wanted to see his pink nipples and caress him. But alas he could not because Yosuke would not like that probably. So soiji shook his head and abanoned his fantasy.

ANd then there was Chie. That stupid bitch behind him. "Yoooo," she said obnoxiously. She did not hide her meanness.

Souji forced a smile. "Hi there," he said. "How are you today b—chie?"

"Oh, I'm GOOD! I can't wait to go to the amusement park with you guys. "I'm going to scare kids there and eat steak!"

Soji could not understand why this grl had such an obsession with steak. What a stupid freak. "oh okay. I want to get on the ferris wheel." He looked at Yosuke boldly. Yosuke grinned. "Okay sure."

Souji's heart skipped beating. He agreed? This was going to be a great day after all even with The chie there! Maybe.

Except than he didn't realize one thing: ADACHIE was going to be there! And this was all planned? …but will he run into soji and yosuke (& bitch) on the ferris wheel?

* * *

><p>AN: FIND OUT WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN LOL :) Sorry for the cliffhanger you guys. I promise I'll update soon I hope.


	2. Chie Black Mails Adachi

A/N: Chapter 2 you guys! :)))) Oh my gosh I spelled Adachi wrong which was kind of embarrassing, but I wont do that again this time! I got a review saying i have bad grammer so I tried to fix it okay ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

The amusement park was very busy today but it looked like it might rain so it was kindof cold outside. Yosuke was glad he brought a coat but he realized yosuke did not bring one so he offered his.

"Do you want to use my coat?" Soji asked gentlemanly.

Yosuke shook his head no. "im okay partner." but he was shivering. Souji wanted to hold his hand to warm him up but he did not want to scare yosuke. Plus chie was there. She was all ready eating steak too.

"okay if you're sure," Souji said finally. He forced himself to look a way from Yosuke's shivering hands.

Instead he looked at the ferris wheel. It was big and the line was really long which was not fortunate. Soji really wanted to get on it with Yosuke. He wondered if his fantasy would ever come true.

**MEANWHILE ****…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***

Chie saw Adachi out of the corner of her eyes. She took her steak with her to follow him. Soji and yosuke were busy playing arcad games so they didnot notice her leave.

He was wearing his usual uniform with a tie and messy hair. He had a really big forehead.d Chie wondered what he was doing. She snuck up behind him using the ninja moves she learned from Test of the Dragons, her favorite movie. She thought she was really good at kungfu but really she was just a beginner. But she was learning fast. Still, Adachi was too fast for her. He heard her coming and dodged out the way.

Chies steak fell on the ground.

What are you doing here?" Adachi asked very suspiciously.

Chie studdered. "Um i was…"

Adachi eyed her suspicioudly. "You were what? Be HONEST!"

"You don't have to yell!" Chie yelled madly. She was pissed that she lost her steak because of this stupid cop. "I was here to following you."

"But why?" Adachie asked.

"Because I am dubious of you." Chie responded.

Adachi was surprised. His mouth formed a big o. "Why? I'm just presenting my cop duties!" he exclaimed.

Chie grinned wickedly. "I think you are more than that. I think you are the one throwing people in the tv and I will tell everyone unless you do what I say." She was so clever, she thought. She knew he was probably the one doing everything and she was going to make him admit it to!

Adachi shivered in shock. Chie laughed knew exactly the first thing she was going to make him do…..buy her more steak!

**MEANWHILE AGAIN ****(LOL) …*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***

Souji and yosuke were in the arcade playing games because it was starting to raining outside and Yosuke did not want to get sick. So they were playing Chocobo Chase together, and Soji was winning. But he didn't want Yosuke to feel bad so Soji wasn't going to win by too much.

But Soji really wanted to get on the ferris wheel. Then maybe he could tell Yosuke how he feels. It was scary to think about, but he needed to be a man. He had to do it. He would do it on the ferris wheel for sure.

"Yousuke, I love you" he would say.

"WHat? Did you say something partnet?" Yosuke asked confused and bewildered.

Souji put his hand over his mouth suddenly. "OH CRAP!" he didn't realize he said it out loud!

Yosuke laughed and adjusted his glasses merely and turned back to the game. Souji lost because he couldn't concentrate because he was so worried about what he'd said. But he guessed Yosuke really did not hear him because he was not acting weird or anything.

Was that a good or a bad thing/?

He felt disheartened after that. And too nervous to ask him to get on the Ferris Wheel With him.

Then he noticed chie wasnt there. He wondered where he was but he really didn't care that much. He kindof hoped Chie had gone off on her own.

But Soji did not know that she was with Adachi plotting to do bad things against them!

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry it left off at a cliff hanger but I'm too tired to write more today so I'll see you next time. ;}


	3. awesome love confession!

A/N: OKAY SO here we go! Gosh there need to be more SxY moments :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter THREE<strong>

"Have you seen chie?" Yosuke asked with curiousily in his voice.

Souji shook his head nope. "She is probably getting more steak or something," he states. Because that's probably what she was doing, but he didn't care even if she had gotten lost. It meant more time for Yosuke and soji to be alone.

"Hm okay," Yosuke said. "I'm bored with arcade games. I only beat you once anyway. why don't we do something else"

Soji shot up immediately. "Yes!" he said excitedly.

"Do you want to go on a roller coaster?" he asked.

Soji decided to stop beingafraid and speak up for her feelings. "No." he said assertively. "Let's get on…..the ferris wheel!"

Yosuke stared for a moment and said, "The line is long but if you really want too…but isn't that usually for couples?"

Soji looked down and smiled. Yosuke looked so cute when he was confused. Especially with the glasses .he loved the glasses.

**IN THE MEAN TIME ****…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***

Chie and Adachi were laughing maniacly. This was going to be perfect! They had the perfect plan. Chie was surprised Adachi was okay with it but very happy. His cooperation was going to prove to be very aidful.

She hoped yosuke and Soji werent looking for her because she was going to find them first. Adachi wanted them gone because they were ruining his plans to kill people in the tv and chie wanted Yosuke gone because he was was always laughing at her and annoying the hell out of her.

She hatted him because yukiko liked Yosuke instead of her. Betraying cunt.

But she did not want to kill Soji because he was not bad looking and wasn't too bad except for being friends with Yosuke. Adachi disagreed. "He has to die to. Otherwise the plan wont work."

"That's true." CHie sighed. They would both have to die, she supposed. Oh well, more oxygen for her to breathe in this world.

It was a great plan and there was no way it could fail! Adachi had his gun out already but he was hiding it so no one in the public would scream.

"Let's do this." He said cockily.

Chie nodded, "Aha! Yes this is our chance."

And then she remembered what Adachi forgot to do. "But first _BUY ME MORE STEAK_."

Adachi snarled She was such a bitch. But he did as she demanded. He kind of liked being bossed around anyway. It gave him a boner on occasion when Dojima told him things to do.

So he bought her more steak and then then started looking for yosuke and Souji.

Little did they know that those two were at the ferris wheel about to get on. Soji's hads were shaking fiercely and he was so nervous he could vomit. Yosuke could tell something was wrong and he was very concerned.

"Are you okay ? If you are fearful of heights you may just say so." He assured his friend.

Soji shook his head. "I'm not fearful of heights." In fact, his courage was maxed up all the way to the top. But Yosuke didn't believe him.

It started to rain alittle bit but not enough for the ride to close down. Just enough for it to get colder. Yosuke shivered.

Souji wanted to hug him so badly. They got on the ferris wheel compartment all by themselves and sat down across from each other. But soji quickly said, "You look cold. I'll sit down next to you" and moved himself next to where Yosuke was sitting.

Yosuke looked alittle surprised but not really uncomfortable which was very nice. They were going up, up, upup, as they gazed outward at the bleery sky. The rain was getting harder slightly but it wasn't too worridsome.

"I have something…that I want…" soji was speaking very quietly. "that I want to say to y-you…"

Yosuke smiled gently and confusedly. "What is it partner?"

Souji parted his lips to speak and slowley the words began to form… "I….I lo—"

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOSH CLIFF HANGER I AM SO EBIL SOMETIMES :) I'm sorry you guys. I could not help myself.

Also I got more mean reviews and I just wanted t-o say that you guys arent being very nice. but thats okay, I can take a joke. I will get better okay!


	4. And Then Things went Horribley Wrong

A/N: Chapter 4 you gaiz :]]]]]] and more important, _more SxY_!11! Also, I tried to use more description to make my story better ^_^ It was hard but I think it worked.

I PROMISE IT GETS MUCH BETTER AFTER THIS OKAY GUYS! So sTOP BEING MEAN :C

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

"_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOSUKE-SANN_!" Souji bursted out loud. he said it all in one short breathe. His heart was thumping really hard. He couldn't be lieve it! He'd finally done it! He really said it!

He thought Yosuke was really attractive ever since he moved to Junes, Japan. T first he was sad to leave his friends behind in the city but not after he laid eyes on Yosuke. Yosuke was so perfect and beautiful and friendly. Yosuke was the best friend any one could ever ask for.

yosuke was always asking for help on questions in class which soji was glad to help. It gave him more chances to hang out with yosuke even though he already mazed his social link. Whenever they weren't in the TV, theyalways still make out plans to hang out on the week end when there's no school. Souji really looked forward to those times alot. He loved spending time with Yosuke with.

He realized he was staring yosuke's pretty green eyes, so he stopped himself and quickly looked at the ground of the ferris wheel compartment. They were up really high now in the air almost at the very tip top.

He noticed that yosuke was staring at him back so he tried to think of something to say to break the silence. But he coulnd't think of anything. He was too unsure of himself to think of what he should say now. What the heck do you say after you've just confessed your feelings To someone?

"Um…" he mumbled.

"Souji, what do you mean?" Yosuke asked seriously. His face was unwavering.

soji blushed and locked away again. "It'[s…it nothing okay!" he said suddenly. He felt bad immediately after saying it. he hadn't meant to raise his voice. He was just heavily embarrass.

"It wasn't nothing," yosuke insisted upon gently. "What did you say?'

Souji looked at Yosukes eyes, full of expression and longing. **"I love you**," he whispered in a dull whisper.

Yosuke's eyes grew widened. "Really?" he asked sincerely.

"Really." Souji nodded his head yup. He was flooded with many emotions, ranging from nervousness to relief to joy to fear. it was a rather peculiar sensation.

Yosuke closed his eyes very cute and his whole face blushed,even the tips of his ears. "kiss me,' he besieged softly.

Souji did as he requested and I, leaned in for a dep sensual smooch. His heart was going thump-thump-thump the whole time. Yosuke's lips were tender and soft and full, so much better then any of soji's fantasies had ever been. It was an experence he had waited a lifetime for. this was what he was living for. Just this. Time stopped and they were on top fo the fairis wheel. Togethe,r their hands enriched in each others. Peace of heart.

Sojis tonge explored Yosuke's mouth and together they took a voyage in each other's spit. It was a gloriful journey.

But alas, it could not last. For at that moment adachi and Chie's plan started coming intoaction. There was a bullet shot and Soji fell to the ground in agony. Pepple all around where screaming and panicking. Youske was standing over Soji, afraid and unable to process what had just happned.

Chie summoned her Persona Toemoe and flew to the top of the ferris wheel (which was now stopped) and scooped up Yosuke up in her grasp, cackling meanly. He did not struggle, unable to grasp what was going on in the current situation.

Souji was left behind in the compartlment, lying on his stomachunmoving.

What will happen to him now? What is Chie and Adachi going to do with yosuke? Find out next time :_)))))

* * *

><p>AN: I was in a kind of hurrrrrry because I have homework so if there's a lot of mistakes Im sorry!


	5. Their Quest Proceeds

A/N: I can't believe Im all the way to chapter 5! So far!

And I didnt mean to review myself okay, that was supposed to go to a diffrent story and I just forgot. Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter FIVE<strong>

Souji was on the cold ground trying to process what had just happend. I new it, he thought, Chie is a stupid cunt bitch. She was sceming something!

He sat up and brushed off his shirt and fixed his ruffled hair. Good thing he always wore a good bullet proof vest wherever he went otherwise he would have been died.

He got out of the farris wheel and ignored all the peple who were freaked out and scared. "It's okay," he said assuringly. But it really was not okay. he did not know were yosuke was and he was scared. Chie and adachi had taken him away some where and Souji did not know where that was. He was extremely upset and understandably so.

"Ill stop you, ADACHI AND CUNT!" he yelled out furiously.

He called rise, and her phone responded, "Pi pi pi."

rise was at home reading a book about vampires when she felt her cell phone vibrate. "oh hi sempai!" she said happy. She liked sempai very much but she knew he liked Yosuke so she didn't try to get in the way and cause trubnle.

"Rise I need you to go in the tv and find adachi and Chie for me."

"Okay," rise said obeydiently. "but why are they in the TV? I don't understand."

So Souji explained everything that had happened up to now except he left out the kiss because that would be too embarrassing and he told her about how he got shot with a gun. Rise gaped in pure shock. This revelation was extremely shocking!

"ohmygosh, Sempai, your not hurt are you?" she said in fear.

Souji responded, "It's okay Rissette, if I was hurt I would not be able to call you and talk to you now."

"Oh that's true. okay, let's go into the television worl in an hour okay? I'll meet you at Junes.

Souji nodded yes and hanged up on the phone seriously. He hurried and left the amusement park and ran to Junes It was raining really hard and he didn't want to get sick so he put his hood up. He was glad he brought his glasses with ihm or else he wuldnt be able to see in the tv world and that would be back, but luckily he always had them because glasses were sexy. They got a little rain-covered but that was easily mended .

He met RIse at Junes in one hour and found her sittin g at their usual table head quarters, waiting for him. 'Okay sempai, let's go!" she said. They jumped quickly throught the big flat screen television and entered the other side in the shadow realm.

Teddie was there acting dumb as susual. This is why soji didn't depended on him for anything. Because bears are really stupid.

"You are berry cool, Sempai!" Teddie exclaimed excitedly. "I'm glad you came back here becaue I was getting berry bored by my bearrysome self!"

souji rolled his eyes. "Were on a serious mission here bear." HJe said quite seriously.

teddies mouth opened wide . "Oh, okay"

So Rise summoned her Persona and they started looking for the perps. But she couldn't locate Chie and adachie because they were apparently hiding their auras. Those tricky bastards!

"Im sorry, sempai," she said sadly. "I failed you"

"It's quite okay," Sempai reassured her. "We can look for Yuske then instead."

"Okay sempai, you're right!"

So she used her sensor abilities to search for teddie. It took about a minute until she managed o locate on something. She could detect his aura easily because she was around Yosuke alot.

"I think I found him!" She gasped.

Impatiently, Souji yelled "Where!'

"He's far away from here, past the boys sauna I think. Hes even past Naotos secret lab. He is in a corner of the TV we've never explored before. We have to be carefor, sempai."

"No," Soji stated boldly. "You cannot come with me. Because this is too dangerous and quite frankly your really annoying during battles because you always say the sayme damn things." He also didnot want to worry about having to protect her from harm.

"Oh," Rise apologized.

But he let Teddie come to/ because he did not care About that bear beary much. Ew a bear pun. He was being around teddie too much, and it was infecting his brain. Gross.

So man and bear set forth in this foreign place searching for love lost….but will they fund him? Find out next time!

* * *

><p>AN: I hate Teddie and I didn't want to include him in the story but I had to be accurate to the game so I ahd to. Teddie x Yosuke fans are really stupid okay? _SxY forever!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I dont like the mean reviews I get. Their not nice. I'm trying to do better okay but I've been busy.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

On the last episode of DRAGIN BALL Z! Hehe I'm just kidding. (Sorry I couldn't help myself hehe, I LOOOOVE DBZ!) But in the last chapter of Persona we met with our heros in an epic search for Yosuke! And that's where we left off.

So Souji was level 99 and he had the best armor equipped and the ultimate izaagi Persona, so there was no way he could lose yosuke to these guys. He was going to whoop there asses, no doubt about it.

Especially after what just happened! Yousuke and him were now a couple he thinks so there was no way he was loosing his lover now. They had been cut off mid-kiss in a cruel twist of Fate and it wasn't fair at all! He was going to get yosuke back and touch him tenderly all over and love him like they were destined to be doing.

"Come faithful bear, we must continue our searchin this dark abyss of fearfulness!" Souji exclaimed epically.

teddie nodded his head affirmative in agrement They were now heavily inspired to continue their search for youske.

So they went. They traveled through the licky shadow monsters and in2 the final boss area. The door was really dark and heavy but Souji was determined to get it up opened up. He put on the final bos music on his and he opened the door slowly.

"So you came," chie said madly.

"YES," roared Soji.

"SO YOU CAME!" Chie cried out. "But how are you still heart beating because I know we shot you! Unless Adachi didnot do is job."

SHe glared in the direction of Adachi, who was shrinking back in a corner nervously. "Oopsie Daisy," she chuckled nervously. He was very curious about how soji survived and asked him so.

:I know I shot you so how did you survive?" Adachi asked demandingly.

Souji replied, "I do not have to answer you. Now tell; me, where is YOSUKE?"

Adachi and Chie laughed evilly. They revealed a big cover behind them and underneath it was yosuke unconcious. He looked like he was still a live but Souji could not be sure.

"What did you do to him?" he needed to know

Chie and Adachi laughed. We took away his heart," they explained. "His shadow ate it and now he is an empty shell of a person, a person lacking in a heart."

Soji did not believe them something like that was certainly not possible! "You are lying to me!" he screeched.

And then Adachi tried to shoot him again but of course he failed because soji never took of his bulletproof vest ever. Because that would be asinine.

"How can this BE?" Adachie thundered angrily. He did not understand. Certainly this boy was not practicing invincibility!

Souji was very upset and understandly so. His lover was apparently without a heart to was horrible, atrocious, terrible, miserable.. Absolutely so. How could he go on without yosuke in his life? Ysuke was like his shining sun on a gloomy day, his Isac Newton to einstein, his lover on a moonlit night. ithout this other half of his soul, he might as well not go on living. But he would find a way to safe yosuke because had to! There were no alternatives.

So he charged at Adachi and Chie with his ultra armor and shouted, "ZIO!" (thats thunder)

The huge power of the blast sent them hurdling backwards into the wall. "UUNF!" The force was incredibly strong and Adachie and Chie wwas not expecting such strength from Soji's Persona.

"How is this possible?" Adachi shrieked. "I will haf to use my true strength now !"

But his true strength failed because Soji was much better then him. His stats were maxed and he was practically unstoppable. Teddie tied up Chie and Souji fried Adach with another zio attack. They claimed victorious and collected their experience and did a victory pose in honor.

"We've been successful on this day," soji boastedand he gently picked up Yosuke and carried him bridal style.

Yosuke was unconsus and not moving, obivious to the huge battle that had just taken place. It was as if what chie and adachi said was true—that he was an empty shell with no heart. Souji became afeared. What if they weren't lying….what if he really did lose his heart? What he could do th amend the situation now?

* * *

><p>AN: Im sorry if this chapter was emo but Soji is really sad about what happened okay? So he needs to feel down for a while because his character would by naturally.

Anyway i think I wrote this chapter really well :)) I got my teacher to look at it alittle bit for me and she fixed my mistakes So now I know your mean reviews will be lying!


	7. Dojima

_A/N: My internet was down so sorry gaiz.\ but i'm at a friends houses so i can post this now!  
><em>

_But for the nice people heres a nother chapter and I hope you enjoy :))))_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Souji and Yosduke and Teddie and Rise headed back to Junes leaving Adachi and Chie behind in the tv world. This had been a tramatic time for them. they had to defeat someone who had been once a comrad for them and they were exausted and now yosuke was heartless.

"What should we do sempai?" rise asked wondering.

Soji hung his head. "I don't know" he said. Tis thought was waying heavily on his mind. He really did not know where to go from here. He had no idea wat to do next.

"Why do nt I cook something for you to cheer you up, sempai?" Rise suggested.

But Souji new that suggestion was deadly and refused her offer. "Nope!" he said. "no offence but your cooking is too hot for me."

"Oh," Rise said. "I'm sorry Sempai."

"No it's okay, Rissett."

Rise smiled to help the bad mood and pated Yosuke's head. "he will be okay. At least hes not dead!" she said thruthfully.

Soji nodded. That was true at least. He squeezed the body limp in his arms tight. He would rescuce him…..he had to! Because it was the love of his life.

He kissed his love delicately on th echeek and wiped a way a solo tear running down his cheek. "we will fix this," he said in newfound determination.

**IN THE MEANWHILE …*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*yu**

Chie and adachie limperd back home to their worlds but they felt defeated and highly disaspoint. They did not know how they could have lost to such loser chumps and they felt like they needed to take revenge now .

So they went back to the dojima house planning to kidnap Nanako to lure out soji and yosuke but their plan was halted quite in a hurry. All because of one imposing police cope….Dojima!

"uh oh', Adachi mumbered.

Dojima was at the door and saw them beat up and asked "What the hell happened to you to? What are you doing here anyways?" he was full of concern but also angry.

"Plz sir, don't ask," Adachi begged. He could not think up a lie right now. "Well just be going now sorry to bother you"

But dojima stopped them from leaving. "What about you chie? Arent your parents worried about you? yu look so beatup."

Chie looked at the ground sadly. "my parents don't care." She said sadly. Because it was sadly very true.

"oh," Dojima paused. 'Come inside and get some coffee you guys. I cant let you lave like this."

Adachi and chie were happy to have some warmth and food after thet the long day of defeat. This was an oddly nice repreive for them.

**meanwhile …*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…***

Soji decided not to go home because he would run into chie and adachi there so they went to yosuke's house instead. His parents were gone away on a trip so they did not haveto explain them to his parents and what had happened. That was a good relief off there chests, to be sure.

Rise went home after that but teddie of course stayed because he lived at Yosuke's house to. "Slumper party!" he exclaimed excited. "I only with Yosuke was a wake for it!"

Soji rolled his eyes and layd down Yosuke gentle-like on his bed. "don't talk about that," he said a tad madly.

Teddies mouth made a big _o_ and he apologized. He didn't mean to be so insensive he was just stupid.

So they went to bed and soji planned up a way to save yosuke. He would have to go to the tvWorld again tomorrow and ask Egor what he could do about this big mess. Egor always had answers and always knew a good solution but he was always mysterious and omnious about stuff..it was daunting but they had no choise really.

So he lay together next to his passionate lovers still corps and slept restless beside him all night.

* * *

><p><em><span>An: You didn't really think I'd live Dojima out of this story,, did you? I love that guy, guys!_


End file.
